Fishing equipment dates to prehistory. Fishermen have used lures throughout history to draw various types of fish to bite a hook, into a net or merely into close enough proximity so that the fish can see a second lure or baited hook, be speared or gigged with a hook. Inuit peoples in the arctic jig lines with bones to draw curious fish close enough to be speared or hooked. Fishermen on the Amazon River imitate the sound of fruit dropping into the flooded river to lure fish to baited hooks. Thus, the type of lure and the technique for using it varies with the type of fish or aquatic animal to be caught.
Tuna fish, a high value food fish, for example are commonly known to bite the last lure in a string of lures, therefore a tuna fishing lure rig may have only one lure that includes a hook. For example, a tuna fishing rig might include a first lure trailing a bar which in turn trails an inverted pyramidal arrangement of lures intended to resemble a school of fish with only the last lure at the tip of the inverted pyramid having a hook. Thus, a tuna fishing rig commonly includes a primary lure to which other lures are attached. This primary lure is commonly referred to as a “bird” or a “bird teaser” when it is designed to serve as an attractant through color, movement, sound or a combination thereof. There is a need for birds and teasers having greater strength and durability.